


Lyn and Florina, Growing Up

by SirAranIsWriting



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/F, Screenplay/Script Format, Supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAranIsWriting/pseuds/SirAranIsWriting
Summary: A rewritten support chain for Fire Emblem 7, reexamining the iconic sapphic lady and pegasus knight couple, as well as themes of developing as a person, and the pain of stagnation.





	Lyn and Florina, Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to my earlier Lyn/Serra support, this was written as a birthday present, this time to myself. This one was REALLY self-indulgent, and also a way to try and explore an angle of Lyn's character I always feel the game would've been improved by looking at. And I already think very, VERY highly of FE7.

**C Support** _(Deliberately left unchanged)_

**Lyn:** Florina! Are you well?  
 **Florina:** Lady Lyndis! I'm well, thank you.  
 **Lyn:** Good, I was worried--But don't go out alone if you can. You never know where archers might be lurking.  
 **Florina:** Yes.  
 **Lyn:** Are you carrying enough healing salve? Your weapons, are they all in order?  
 **Florina:** Eh? Well... Let's see... A vulnerary... And, um... My lance is here... And...eh?  
 **Lyn:** It's all right, Florina. Take your time. I'm here should anything happen.  
 **Florina:** But, Lady Lyndis... It should be the other way around! I'm here to protect you...  
 **Lyn:** Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Didn't I always look out for you back on the plains? Remember?  
 **Florina:** Of course, but...  
 **Lyn:** No buts! Let's head out, Florina.  
 **Florina:** Ah...! Lady Lyndis!

**B Support**

**Lyn:** Aaugh...ow...of all the...  
 **Florina:** Lady Lyndis! Are you hurt? Oh my goodness, your arm! You're bleeding!  
 **Lyn:** Yeah... I thought that arrow just grazed me, but it must've been a deeper cut. Didn't notice until I tore it open, myself. Right in my sword arm...  
 **Florina:** Here, I have a spare vulnerary. Stay right behind me, Lady Lyndis, I'll make sure you have time to use it.  
 **Lyn:** Ah...! Th...Thank you. ... ...  
 **Florina:** ... ...  
 **Lyn:** Say, Florina... Did you remember when we first met?  
 **Florina:** Huh? Oh! Oh that...that was so embarrassing...  
 **Lyn:** It was still so surprising to see a pegasus wandering about the plains, but even more to find its rider hanging onto a tree branch for dear life, crying her eyes out about bees...  
 **Florina:** Oooh, please don't tell that story any more. It's so embarrassing and shameful to fall from your pegasus.  
 **Lyn:** Hee hee, I promise, I promise, it will be our little secret.  
 **Florina:** Mm, I still can't stand bees...  
 **Lyn:** At least that part of you hasn't changed. And yet, look at you now, a true, gallant knight.  
 **Florina:** Aaah, Lady Lyndis! Y-You're embarrassing me, I'm just, just doing my duty as your knight!  
 **Lyn:** I know you are. You've grown up so much, Florina. Come on, let's get back to the fight.  
 **Florina:** L...Lady Lyndis? Hmm... Why did she look so sad when she said that?

**A Support**

**Lyn:** Phew...  
 **Florina:** Lady Lyndis? Are...Are you all right?  
 **Lyn:** Ah, Florina.  
 **Florina:** Is something the matter? Might...I be of some help?  
 **Lyn:** ... ...Thanks. But it's really nothing. It's my problem, anyway.  
 **Florina:** ...Is it the plains?  
 **Lyn:** I--! Well...it's...more than that.  
 **Florina:** Ooh, I knew it! Please, don't hide it even from me! You want to return to the plains, don't you, Lyn? I know how you used to leave the castle and gaze out from the hill.  
 **Lyn:** No, I... It's, it's more than... Oh, I do want to go back. I always have, since coming to Caelin. But it just feels like I'd be running away from everything if I did. Living in a land that's not my home, taking a role I'll never be ready for, surrounded by nobles who'll never accept me...and people I care about, even you, my best friend, treating me with an uncomfortable nobility.  
 **Florina:** Lyn... I...I didn't realize you were carrying all this... Ooh, I've known you for so long, I should've known sooner something big was troubling you.  
 **Lyn:** Don't chastise yourself for it, Florina. You've changed a lot these last few years, so much for the better. While I'm...I feel like I'm still that scared little girl, yearning to go back to those simpler times on the plains, before all this...before that night... Agh, there it is again, I just can't...and it hurts so much...  
 **Florina:** Ah! N-Now wait a minute, don't YOU go and chastise yourself! What you've been through...what's been thrust upon you...you SHOULD be allowed to feel sad, SHOULD be able to step back! That's what I think, anyway...  
 **Lyn:** You think so? Even for a "princess" like me?  
 **Florina:** Nobility or no, you're still Lyn. You always have been. That amazing, wonderful girl who's looked out for me when I was a kid, the inspiration I looked up to as I seriously trained to be a Pegasus Knight. And that will never change.  
 **Lyn:** Ah, Florina... I always dreamed of us going on adventures when we were older. But...not like this. When this is all over, when I return to the plains...will you come with me? Give us another chance to truly grow up together?  
 **Florina:** Oh, Lyn, yes. I'll stick with you, no matter what happens. Now...and always.

**ENDING**  
"When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection, and returned for the plains of Sacae, Flroina by her side. Though the life of a mercenary and a vagabond was always on the move, the two always had a home in each other's arms."


End file.
